


Leaving Early

by joufancyhuh



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: Meet me at the bar. And so Shepard drinks.





	Leaving Early

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YourLocalPriestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalPriestess/gifts).



> Prompt: Garrus Death
> 
> You shouldn't have left us, Liz. We're only doing this cause we love you and are sad that you're gone.

A lone glass condensates on a bar counter.

Shepard’s eyes flick over to it as she sips her own, pushing past the bitter taste to cease her longings. 

She drinks to forget that her lover burned on a pyre only hours before, that she watched with teary eyes as the smoke ushered his spirit into the stars, an old turian custom.  _ Meet me at the bar _ , he said, and so she waits for him to materialize on the stool beside her, a mirage or a ghost or even just a star himself. 

But Garrus stays away. And Shepard stays drunk. 


End file.
